This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for digital x-ray imaging systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for positioning and holding stationary (while performing an imaging operation) a digital x-ray detector.
X-ray devices have moved from being fixed devices to being portable devices. The portable X-ray detector allows a host of new and exciting applications wherein the detector can be positioned not only under the patient but also perpendicular to the patient. This will allow the radiologist to acquire lateral, sagittal and oblique views of the anatomy. In other words, it is not the patient that moves in-order to acquire his/her x-ray images but instead it is the detector that is held up and “positioned” appropriately. Any one who has had a fracture and has been asked to rotate the broken limb to acquire a perpendicular view will immediately understand how painful the request is. In the case of serious injuries, and in emergency rooms and ICU's the need for patient immobility is not just a convenience but an important aspect. It is highly desirable for patients with broken limbs and for post-surgical patients to be kept immobile.
There are two problems that arise when positioning the portable detector: 1. Manually holding up a detector causes motion artifacts in the acquired image; and 2. The detector is heavy to hold, and the radiologist cannot hold a 15-pound detector and shoot x-rays very effectively at the same time.
Therefore described below are methods and apparatus for positioning and holding a digital x-ray detector.